In the tape recorder art it is known to provide brake means to stop rotation of tape reels for various reasons. Such brakes are also known for coaxial reel tape recorders.
However, in the coaxial reel environment, as well as in other environments wherein space is at a premium, prior art brake systems are unduly consumptive of limited amounts of space. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,789 to Carle discloses a brake structure incorporating a brake 44 for frictional engagement with the peripheries of hubs 28 and 30 of the two tape reels. The brake is activated by feeler means provided to detect the quantities of tape present on the two reels, and is mounted on the same side of the transport chassis as the reels, thus utilizing additional space thereon, needlessly making the transport more bulky. There is thus a need in the prior art for space efficient placement of brake devices in environments wherein space is at a premium, such as tape recorders utilizing large reels illustrated by the coaxial type of tape transport.
Moreover, in order to prevent tape spillage from the reels of such devices due to sudden power loss for the transport motor or motors thereof, or due to a vibration experienced by the device due to environmental conditions during an inoperative state thereof, there is a need in the prior art for brake devices to assure reel stoppage in the event of power loss, as well as during non-powered, inoperative conditions.